canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie
Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie is an animated film adaptation of the video game, and not to be confused with the semi-sequel animated series to the live-action adaptation where Guile forms a G.I. Joe-esque team composed of other Street Fighter characters. About it The movie begins with Japanese martial artist Ryu facing off against Muay Thai champion Sagat. With the thunder roaring in the background, they fight an epic duel. However, despite his renowned strength and abilities, Sagat has some difficulty defeating his opponent. Channeling his chi, he unleashes his built-up internal energy at his challenger. Ryu evades the blow, but Sagat knocks him down with a couple of kicks. Sagat attempts to finish Ryu off. However, Ryu counter-attacks with his technique the Shoryuken, inflicting a severe wound on Sagat's chest, a wound that later becomes Sagat's trademark scar. Enraged and humiliated, Sagat charges towards Ryu. Ryu gathers internal energy and unleashes it in the form of a Hadoken, at which point it cuts to the film's title. Time has passed since his battle with Sagat, and Ryu now travels the Asian continent in search of battle. On the other side of the world, Ken, Ryu's old training partner, friend, and rival, finds himself dissatisfied with the lack of challenge. Eagerly desiring a rematch with Ryu, he reminisces over his childhood experiences. Meanwhile, an evil terrorist organization called Shadowloo, led by a foul tempered man named M. Bison, plots to kidnap Street Fighters around the world in order to hypnotize them and use them to carry out his barbaric assassinations. After witnessing footage of Ryu's battle against Sagat, Bison gains an interest in capturing Ryu, due to his immense fighting potential. Chun-Li, an Interpol agent with a personal score to settle with Bison, seeks the help of Guile, whom she enlists him in locating Ryu. While gathering information on Ryu's known whereabouts, they also warn other Street Fighters, such as Dee Jay, to look out for Monitor Cyborgs in their general vicinity. This attracts Bison's attention, and he subsequently dispatches his assassin Vega to New York to kill Chun-Li. Vega ambushes Chun-Li in her apartment, and they engage in a vicious and bloody duel. The fight takes its toll on both fighters, but Chun-Li emerges as the victor by actually kicking Vega through the wall and sending him falling to the street below via the Hyakuretsukyaku, albeit at a heavy cost: she passes out from blood loss and slips into a coma just as Guile arrives to help. Guile continues the investigation in place of Chun-Li, vowing revenge for what Bison did to the both of them. Bison gains an interest in Ken after seeing Monitor Cyborg footage of him fighting T. Hawk and notices that Ken uses the same martial art style as Ryu. Meanwhile, rumors of an underground terrorist organization named Shadowloo that has unleashed several attacks on worldwide governments and political figures attracts the interest of Interpol. After learning of Ken's whereabouts, he heads over to Seattle. Ken, meanwhile, is driving home after dropping off Eliza, to whom he has just proposed. On the way, though, he's ambushed by Bison, who captures him easily. Guile arrives after Bison's VTOL jet flies away only to find Ken's vacant car in the middle of a deserted road. With no other leads, Guile heads to Southeast Asia in the hopes of getting to Ryu before Bison does. Bison, however, is aware of Guile's intentions and sets out on an intercept course with Ken in tow. Sagat begs Bison to allow him to fight Ryu again, but Bison reminds Sagat that he has orders to go to New York to eliminate Cammy and Vega. Out in Southeast Asia, Guile finds Ryu and warns him of the plot and the possibility that Ken may have been hypnotized. At that point Bison arrives, and steps out of the jet with Ken. Controlled by Bison, Ken fights Ryu with a seething rage. Ryu, unwilling to hurt his friend, attempts to reason with him. Bison defeats Guile easily, while Bison's henchman Balrog and E. Honda fight while rolling off the mountain in the process. Meanwhile, Ken beats Ryu savagely, who is unwilling to hurt his friend. Memories of the past wreak havoc on Ken's mind, and finally, through memories of his past with Ryu, Ken succeeds in breaking Bison's influence on him. However, Bison appears and uses his power to knock him out, and then tosses him into the forest behind the battlefield. With no help at hand, Ryu takes on Bison alone and is beaten back. Ken regains consciousness, and discovers he cannot move his legs, but finally manages to climb to the top of a hill and witnesses Ryu's battle against Bison. Upon seeing this, Ken recalls his master's teachings of Neijia and the I Ching to heal his body and rejoins the battle. Aiding Ryu, the pair succeed in defeating Bison with a combined Hadoken, seemingly vanquishing Bison. The Hadoken flies into the VTOL, which explodes. Ryu and Ken assume that Bison has been defeated, and E. Honda reemerges carrying the unconscious bodies of Guile and Balrog to witness the end of the spectacle. Later that night, a combined Interpol and Military air strike successfully locates, and bombards Shadoloo's main base of operations. Guile returns to the hospital and finds out that Chun-Li has recovered from her injuries after she plays a practical joke on him. Somewhere in America, Ryu and Ken bid farewell to each other, as Eliza arrives to pick Ken up. Ryu begins his journey anew. That is, until he sees a huge truck heading right for him with Bison who apparently teleported himself sometime after the Hadoken hits him and before it hits the jet in the driver's seat. Thinking of preparing for another match, Ryu readies to fight against the Shadowloo leader. Trivia There have been various English dubbed versions over the years: The mature unrated version of the VHS uses red and purple and has a picture of Dee Jay, Vega and Zangief at the bottom of the front of the package, has a ton of blood and harsh language, and the slightly more revealing shower scene featuring Chun-Li that is still censored from the original Japanese version. The tamer PG-13 version of the VHS has slightly different text on the back of the box, a different design on the front of the package that uses red and yellow and has Dee Jay, Ken, and Zangief pictured, has a lot less blood and harsh language, and all of the gory scenes of violence and Chun Li's nude scenes were removed. A slightly different version of this movie appears as a bonus feature accessible from the Street Fighter Anniversary Collection: Hyper Street Fighter II's Gallery Mode, and it is more censored than the PG-13 version in terms of language, has no nudity and gore, and contains some other minor edits not related to mature or vulgar content. The "Uncut, Uncensored, Unleashed" DVD of the movie is the first completely uncut version of the film which includes the unedited shower scene featuring Chun-Li and both uses of the f-word not available in the previous releases, and is dubbed in English with the original Japanese soundtrack in addition to the Western soundtrack. It was released to address the complaints made about the censored unrated version of the VHS of the movie. Category:Movies Category:Street Fighter